gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Yankee
, San Andreas]] The Yankee is a large straight commercial truck that is featured in all of the GTA III era games (except for Grand Theft Auto Advance), Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is the largest straight-truck in the games, has a decent speed, and has room for 2 people including the driver. It is not a very useful vehicle because it can flip on rough terrain and it has no special features, except that it has a very useful shape that can allow the played to use it as a "moving staircase". You can jump on the hood, and then to the roof, and then to the container. This can be very useful to reach high places, like hidden packages and weapons, even easter eggs. Throughout the GTA III era, it loosely resembles a Ford L8000 van, judging by the hexagonal grille. Locations GTA III *Parked at Portland Docks. GTA Liberty City Stories *Parked at Portland Docks, near the car park. *Spawns regularly around Portland and Stauton Island. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked among containers near Phil Cassidy's Shooting Range in Viceport. *Parked near the northernmost empire businesses(There are two empire buildings in the north. The one mentioned here is the one in the west near dirtbike tracks). GTA IV *On rare occasions, it may be seen driving around during the mission Bleed Out. The Yankee does spawn just north east of the old bridge in Tinderbox Avenue It is parked just behind the blue covered boxes in Tudor. (if you do go there and it does not spawn go a small distance away from that location and return back). Also, there is another location where it spawns, it is just around the same building next to a steel support structure. However, if you want obtain this vehicle in Hardtack Avenue through the long black thin gate's, it is difficult because you will have to go around the wall but you run the risk of losing this Yankee due to camera glitches, the best way to obtain this vehicle you will need a helicopter to land beside it but don't get too close. Trivia *The Yankee is the only vehicle that has been proven to work with a mission in GTA Liberty City Stories; where the player may obtain a Maverick, without using any third party trainer programs. The mission requires the use of the "perfect handling" cheat to be activated, thus giving the truck a jumping capability. Using this the player can use the truck, make it jump on the building, and steal the helicopter. *The Yankee is one of the few vehicles on the game that have a changing "skin", along with a random paint job. This means that the Yankee will have a random advertisement printed on the side of the truck. *In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories, if the player breaks off the rear shutter, it is possible to see the contents of the truck, for example, a fish truck will be carrying crates of fish, a butcher truck will be carrying meat etc. Plain trucks, however, tend to be empty. GTA San Andreas Variations Image:RSHaulYankee.jpg|RS Haul Image:yankee1.jpg|Star Balls Demolition Image:FlowerPowerEnergyCoYankee.jpg|Flower Power Energy Company Image:BigGasCompanyYankee.jpg|Big Gas Company Gallery Image:YankeeIII.png|GTA III rendition Image:YankeeVC.jpg|GTA Vice City rendition Image:YankeeLCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories rendition Image:YankeeVCS.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories rendition Image:Yankee (GTA4) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto IV rendition Image:YankeeGTACW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars rendition Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks